


Beginning again

by Selenicereus



Series: Egg goo and Pop-tarts [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, LITERALLY, Mac is a puppy, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenicereus/pseuds/Selenicereus
Summary: This is a follow up to Egg goo and Pop-tarts. Literally picking up right where the last story ended to please go read that before you dive in to this one.MacGyver is a bomb detection dog. Jack is ex-Delta.





	1. Bomb Squad + Stitches

Barking woke Jack up. After sleepless nights and the stress of nearly being blown to kingdom come he had passed out as soon as he stopped moving. But as ex-Delta Jack had learned to wake up at the drop of a pin. It had saved his life countless times so Jack never complained, but when it was someone’s dog barking Jack wished he could just fall back asleep. He was stiff from sleeping sitting on the ground and his mind was foggy and the damn dog’s barking was getting closer.

Wait the dog.

Jack sat up fast, making his head spin, and looked around. “Dog?”

With perfect timing (usually only seen in movies) the dog ran into the apartment.

“Hey buddy,” Jack smiled at the dog. “Dude you had me worried, I thought you left me.”

To reassure Jack the dog came over and licked nosed Jack’s hand till the man gave him a scratch behind the ear. Then the dog looked back up at the door.

“Hello?” a woman asked as she stepped into the doorway.

Jack had enough time to register that she was wearing a paramedics uniform before she was rushing over to him. Still it was a stranger approaching Jack rather quickly, Jack stood up and took up a ready stance. The paramedic slowed down, hands held in front of her.

“Easy. I’m Karen.” She introduced herself. “I’m a paramedic. I followed your dog here.”

“He’s not my dog.” Jack answered.

The dog leaned against Jack, either to give support or asking for it. Karen looked at the dog then back up at Jack.

“Okay,” Karen agreed. “Well the dog brought me here all the same. So I’m going to assume the dog was worried and brought me to you for a reason.”

“Yeah, Um.” Jack looked at his bedroom and the pile of junk he had used to disarm the bomb. “It’s a bit of a story but I think the police and bomb squad need to be here for it.”

To Karen’s credit she only raised an eyebrow. “Bomb squad. Okay. My partner is on his way up. How about I take a look at you and he can call back up when he gets here.”

Jack looked around. “I’m fine.”

“That may be,” Karen shrugged. “But from where I’m standing you are pale, have some cuts on your hands and you’re shaking slightly.”

Jack glowered and tried to stop shaking, but considering he couldn’t tell he was shaking in the first place it probably didn’t work.

“Fine.” Jack agreed grudgingly. “Probably should stay away from the bomb though.” Jack looked at the dog. “You mind staying here and making sure no one gets to close?”

The dog sat down and watched Jack.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jack stepped away and his leg wobbled.

Karen reached forward to help but Jack pulled away from her. She pursed her lips but let Jack be for the moment. He made his way over to the couch and sat heavily. It was only once Jack was settled that Karen moved over to sit in front of him on the coffee table. Other then a few flinches Jack managed not to move as Karen examined him. As Karen was checking his eyes for signs of a concussion her partner walked in and after a quick word with Karen the man was on the phone calling back up.

Six minutes later two police officers waked in and after a quick word with Karen and her partner the officers focused their attention on Jack. As he was explaining himself as the paramedics talked off to the side. When Jack got to the part about stepping on the pressure plate for the bomb one of the officers moved to look at Jack’s room and the dog gave a warning chuff.

By the time Jack was explaining disarming the bomb the bomb techs themselves came in. Jack took a step back in his tale to explain in detail disarming the bomb. More cops had shown up with the bomb techs and after Jack explained everything, they started clearing the office as Bomb techs got their gear set up. The whole time the dog sat in front of the door making sure no one got too close.

One of the bomb techs turned to Jack.

“Sir, can you call your dog. I need to get my gear set up and have a proper look at the device.”

“He’s not my...” Jack sighed. “Dog come here.”

To his surprise the dog stood up shook himself as if he were wet and trotted over to Jack. Jack started down at the dog, stunted and confused that it had listened to his command. Then Jack was being ushered outside the safe distance zone, the dog stuck to Jack’s side the whole way.

The street was crowded with cops and people from the apartment, as well as people who had simply been walking past and stopped to see what the commotion was. Dozens of people all pushing to get a better view and chatting with each other to try and figure out what was happening. All together it was too many people for Jack’s nerves.

He was trying to track the people around him, watch for threats, but there was too much happening. Before he realized Karen was standing at his shoulder again. Jack held himself back from clocking the paramedic and turned the aborted punch into a half turn to face her.

“Hey, Kathy.” Jack smiled. He was stressed out and mad that she had snuck up on him so he purposely used the wrong name.

“It’s Karen, but nice guess.” She smiled. “My partner and I are going to take to see a doctor. If you’d come with me.”

“Um, thanks but no thanks.” Jack stepped out of her reach.  “Like I told you before, I’m fine.”

“You’re dehydrated, probably sleep deprived, and those cuts I wrapped up need a few stitches.” Karen countered. “So, like I said it’s in the bus with me.”

Jack looked at the stupid cuts; he had been disarming the bomb when the glass the dog had brought him shattered because Jack clenched it too hard. Of course, at the time Jack had ignored it and the dog had trotted over a new glass to use. Now the cuts were stinging and had bleed through the bandage Karen had put on.

“Besides,” Karen pushed on, sensing that Jack would still refuse. “It’s either come with me to the hospital, or go with the police for more questions. If I were in your shoes, I’d want a bit of a break.”

She was right. Jack couldn’t really blame the cops for being annoying because they were only doing their job, but still they kept rehashing the same things. Had Jack seen the people who broke into his apartment? Did Jack know why someone would want to plant a bomb in his place? And most annoying: Really, the _dog_ did what? How would it know to do that?

Jack looked at said dog then back at Karen.

“If I’m going to catch a ride with you then this guy’s coming with.” Jack told her hoping that it would be a deal breaker.

Karen just shrugged. “How could I refuse such a hansom fellow.”

Jack smiled, flattered. Then Karen knelt down and spoke to the dog. “And I’ll even let you bring your silly human along.”

“Gee thanks.” Jack deadpanned.

“Come on beautiful, you and your human this way.” Karen lead the way to the ambulance.

The dog stood at Jack’s side but whined after Karen.

“Really?” Jack asked the dog. “Alright, let’s go then.”


	2. Chapter 2

His hands were stitched up and he was hooked up to an IV to help with his dehydration. Once the IV was empty Jack was planning on checking himself out to of the hospital. The doctors and nurse had tried to kick the dog out several times but the mutt kept finding his way back in and was sitting under Jack’s bed.

The cops had been by once more to “wrap up a few things” and warn jack that they would be in contact if they needed anything else. Also, Jack’s apartment was off limits because of the bomb so Jack would have to find a place to crash for the next few days until the police decided there wasn’t anything else to dig through.

Then there was the FBI. Whom ever had thought to call them in on this little adventure was on the naughty list for life if Jack had any say. The FBI wanted to put him in protective custody until the people who planted the bomb were found. Jack had adamantly refused and come close to punching when one of the agents wouldn’t drop the topic soon enough.

But Jack was just about to meet the most important and potentially deadly government agent in just a moment. First however the doctor came back in to check on Jack.

“Mr. Dalton.” The doctor looked over his clipboard of notes. “Well considering the morning you’ve had, you’ll be glad to hear that I’m signing your release paper so you can go home and get some sleep.”

“That’s great doc.” Jack muttered “Wish I could go to my own bed, but at this point any bed will do.”

The doctor looked up from his notes. “Sorry, what was that you said?”

Jack spoke up. “Just said I wish I could rest my head, at this point I just want to be in bed.”

“uh-hu.” The doctor nodded not sure what Jack was saying still. “Well I’ll get the paper work filled out and send a nurse in when it’s done. Do you have any question for me?”

“Nope, I’m good.” Jack smiled.

The Doc left and Jack looked down at the dog. “How about you bud? Anything to add?”

Looking up at Jack the dog blinked then his head turned back to the door and he stood up, taking a step in front of Jack. Jack was about to ask the dog what was up when a woman walked into the room.

“You got the release papers already?” Jack asked. “The doc just left, that was the fastest I’ve ever seen a hospital move.”

The woman stopped a few feet from Jack and glared. “I’m not a nurse. My name is Matilda Webber.”

“Okay, Matilda Webber. What agency do you work for?”

“Clever.” Matty said. “Although considering the only people you’ve talked to today are medical personnel and officers of the law, that’s probably not a big mental leap for you.”

“Thank you?” Jack wasn’t sure if that had been a compliment or not. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question: what agency do you work for?”

“That’s classified.”

“Classified, sounds fun. Tell me all about it.” Jack gave her his most charming smile.

“Nice try, but like I said: classified.”

“Well you’re the one who came all the way here to see me. So might as well share with the _class_.” He thought his pun was funny but either she missed it or didn’t care.

“I’m not here for you.” Matty said. “I’m here for him.”

Jack looked at the dog who was standing guard between Jack and Matty. The dog that had disarmed a bomb and been friendly with every officer and medic that Jack had met until Matty Webber came in. Not that the dog was acting aggressive, just alert.

“The dog?” Jack couldn’t help how skeptical he sounded. “You’re here for the dog?”

“That’s not just a dog.” Matty told him. “He’s a government asset that has been missing for the last eight weeks. I’m here to retrieve him.”

“’Government asset’? Is that how puppy genius was able to tell me which color wire to cut?” Jack asked.

“You do realize that dogs are color blind.” Matty told him. “He would have been looking at shades of gray.”

“You saying he guessed?” Jack looked at the dog. “I trusted you man.”

“Well you made it out alive.” Mattie said. “Now if you’re done talking, I need to be on my way.” She pulled out a collar and leash. “MacGyver, come.”

The dog, MacGyver, didn’t heel as commanded, instead he dropped his head and took a step back till his hip bumped Jack’s leg. Matty glared at the dog.

“Don’t make this hard.” She warned. “MacGyver come, _now._ ”

MacGyver looked up at Jack.

“Hey, don’t look at me buddy. I think the lady is serious.”

Jack wasn’t happy about the dog leaving, he’d actually grown kinda fond of the pooch. But if the dog was a government asset, it was kinda hard to argue over ownership. MacGyver, the smartest dog Jack had ever met, whined at the man but walked over to Matty all the same. She secured to collar around the dog’s neck and attached the leash.

“Hey,” Jack called before she could walk away. “You treat him good. He saved my life.”

Matty smiled. “Don’t worry Dalton, I may not seem like it but I am a dog person. MacGyver is just complaining because he doesn’t like listening to anyone’s rules. But he’s the best dog I’ve ever known or worked with. He’s saved hundreds of lives. I just wish we could find a handler that he would stick with longer than a few weeks.”

“You’re kidding,” Jack laughed. “The guy stuck to me like glue when all I wanted was to be left alone and you’re saying he won’t partner up with anyone.”

Before she could answer a nurse walked in. “Sorry to interrupt, I have your discharge papers.”

Jack signed the papers and when he turned back around Matty and MacGyver were gone.

“I’m gonna miss you Mac.” Jack muttered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out. It was time to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: Dogs are not color blind they can just see a limited range of color. Imagine, if you can, only being able to see yellow and blue and black and white, instead of the dozens of colors most people can see (unless you are part of the 8% or so people who have a form of color blindness), so it makes it a lot harder for dogs to distinguish between colors but not all together impossible if the colors are different enough of the rainbow color scale we humans see. Or at least that’s how I understand it after a ten minute google search, please if you know more share with the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick filler chapter (sorry), I promise the next chapter will actually move the story along.

Jack just wanted to sleep. After his six am bomb fiasco, the police and hospital visit, and Matty Webber coming to take the dog, Jack felt tired enough to sleep on his feet. But once he was released from the hospital, and found a motel to stay in till his apartment wasn’t a crime scene anymore, he was wide awake. Now it may have been the fact that the motel was (like most motels) right off the highway and it was the middle of the day so there was traffic and people making all sorts of noise. Or it may have been Jack reliving the moment he stepped on the bomb every time he closed his eyes.

Of course, as memories do, the bomb in his apartment was reminding him of some of the more unpleasant times he had been through during his deployment. He would manage to get his mind to go blank long enough to ease some of the tension form his muscles only to be bombarded with a memory and like a lightning strike he would tense up again. So, sleep was hopelessly out of his reach like it has been on countless nights since he got back stateside.

After a time, he decided if he was going to be awake any how he might as well spend his time somewhere that didn’t smell like mold. Leaving his apartment was easy, he didn’t have anything with him so he didn’t care if he even came back to the room. The hard part was walking around the city with all the people. Again, he found himself trying to track everyone’s movements. He was hyper aware of all the cars and trucks driving by, and kept looking for something or someone to be out of place. He needed to get off the streets and out of all the hustle and bustle that was the Tuesday morning chaos.

Somehow his feet carried him to the observatory. It was open and had a great view of everything around. Yes, it was swarming with people and there was a running path wrapping around the lot that was full of moms with strollers and bikers or runners getting in their cardio, but Jack could breathe a little up here. There was a flow that he could follow and few enough people to track them without becoming overwhelmed.

He found a bench and leaned back, stretching out his tension. There was no way he could fall asleep here but his mind settled into the routine from being on overwatch, filtering out all the mundane of life and waiting for something to spike that warning note. It was a bit like meditation, or as close as Jack would ever get to meditating.

Time slipped past and soon Jack realized the sun was reaching for the horizon. He stood up and stretched again, giving his legs a moment to process the change in position before he headed back to the motel. He was a few blocks away when his phone rang; it was the police station letting him know that they were done sweeping his place and he was allowed to go back home. They of course warned him that the investigation was not closed and that he would be contacted if they had any follow up questions.

Jack thanked what powers may be that he could go to his own apartment and not have to spend the night at the motel. At the next street he turned right and made his way home.

It was a little strange being back in his apartment after what had happened. He could tell that the place had been dusted for prints and some of his stuff had been moved around by the police. The floor boards leading into his bedroom had been torn up to get at the bomb and the techs had apparently decided not to replace them. The wall just inside his bedroom was also ripped open and Jack mentally counted how much rent and bills were and how much money he would have to fix his apartment (not enough).

Sighing, Jack kicked off his shoes and pulled off his cloths to take a quick shower, letting the hot water ease some of the tension from his shoulders. When the water started to turn cold and his fingers were shriveled like raisins, he stepped out and pulled on some sweats (they didn’t smell bad so they were probably clean). He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes so tired he was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

His phone was ringing but he had left it in the bed room so he ignored it. After his adventure Jack had slept for seventeen hours, only waking when one of his neighbors started blasting their music. Then he spent a few hours putting his apartment back in order. The thieves may have turned out to be hired killers, but they had still trashed Jack’s apartment.

The call went to voice mail then immediately started ringing again. Jack glared over at the bedroom door. One of the goons from yesterday’s adventure had shattered the glass on Jack’s framed picture and he was finally finished mopping up all the shards too small for him to grab. The phone went to voice mail again and again started ringing.

“Alright, alright.” Jack called, heading to his phone and answered with a sharp “What?”

No one ever called him, not since he got back from the sandbox. The number on the caller ID wasn’t one he recognized so he reasoned whoever it was probably had the wrong number or was a damn telemarketer.

“It’s about time Dalton.” The voice on the other end was vaguely familiar. “And don’t snap at me like that, next time I call you pick up on the first ring, not the third call.”

Jack frowned, the voice was so familiar but looking at the caller Id again he was sure he didn’t know this person. “Who is this?”

“Matilda Webber.” She answered crisply, “We met yesterday.”

Then it clicked. “You took Mac.” Jack remembered the short and fierce woman who had stepped into his hospital room. “How did you get my number?”

“That’s not important right now.” Matty brushed over the question. “What is important is that Mac is gone again.”

“You really can’t keep a hold of that boy, can you?” Jack couldn’t help smiling, although he had only spent a few hours he knew the dog would be a handful to manage. “Also why are you telling me.”

“I’m telling you because you are the first person that MacGyver has bonded with since his handler died.” Matty explained. “And because you are Delta.”

Jack knew he was going to help find Mac, the dog left such an impression on him, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for Matty. Also, he wasn’t comfortable with all the information she seemed to know about him.

“I was Delta.” Jack corrected even though he knew Delta was something that would always be a part of who he was.

“Dalton,” Matty’s voice was stern. “It wasn’t an accident that MacGyver found you and saved you from that bomb. The last case he was on, when his handler died, was tracking a bomber called the Ghost.”

Jack frowned “Are you saying this Ghost dude planted the bomb in my apartment?”

“We can’t confirm it was the Ghost.” Matty replied. “Pena was our expert when it came to identifying and defusing the Ghost’s bombs. Without him out techs can’t be sure. The Ghost is known for his ingenuity and often uses different styles so it is hard to identify his work; the only constant it the expertise and skill that goes into each bomb. Also, he often uses one bomb to hide a second device. With Pena out of the picture MacGyver is the best asset we have to tracking down the Ghost.”

Jack shuddered remembering those heart stopping moments as he fumbled his way through defusing the bombs in his apartment, first the one in the wall next to his door and then the one had had been attached to the pressure plate in his floor.

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Jack reasoned through what he knew. “You’re saying this Ghost targeted me and somehow Mac knew and saved me. But what I don’t get is why was the Ghost targeting me in the first place. And how would Mac have known, he’s a dog.”

“I don’t know Jack.” Matty was at the end of her rope and this conversation had gotten a bit off topic. “The important thing right now is that Mac is missing and I think he may come to find you. You were the last person he was with when he was working on a bomb defusal so you’re probably where he’ll end up.”

“So,” Jack shrugged. “Just send some agents over to pick him up. What’s the big deal?”

“You weren’t listening, Dalton. MacGyver bonded with you. He’s going to keep coming back to you. And for some reason you have a world-famous terrorist trying to blow you up. I’m not calling you so that I can simply get MacGyver back I’m calling you because you are the best man for the job.”

Okay Jack would admit it, he was a bit lost. Maybe he had a concussion or something. “Job?”

“I’m hiring you Dalton.” Matty sounded exasperated now and Jack wondered how many other emotions he could get her to display during this phone call. “MacGyver is a flash point, always in the middle of trouble whether he causes it or not. He needs a handler that can manage him and defuse any situation that rises up. So, can we stop chatting and get on with finding out lost pup.”

Jack couldn’t help smiling. It had been too long being inactive (okay it was only two moths but for Jack those two months had been and eternity). To have a mission, something to keep him busy (and hopefully right at the center of trouble), that would be a welcome change of pace.

“Alright.” Jack answered. “Where do we start.”


	5. Chapter 5

Obviously the first step was finding Mac. But the phrase ‘easier said than done’ had basically been invented for this moment in time. Jack walked around his neighborhood, hoping the dog had managed to make its way back to him, but to no avail. Then, following Mattie’s advice, Jack started looking at places Mac would have known from his training and life with Pena. But between the army base where MacGyver and Pena worked, Pena’s house, and a few local parks where they would have gone on walks Jack got nothing more then a few thousand steps added to his day.

At the last park Jack visited he finally sat down on a bench and sighed up at the cloudy sky.

“This is pointless.” He muttered to himself. “The dog managed to stay off the radar for weeks before this and they expect me to find him in one day of looking. This dog could be half way to Texas by now.”

Then an idea stuck and Jack sat up straight with a shout. “I’m an idiot. Of course, that’s how I’ll find him.”

He scrambled to pull out his phone and call Mattie. After a brief explanation Mattie realized what Jack was trying to say and set a tech to search for the information. Jack waited, not at all patiently, pacing the length of the park, till Matty called him back with what he was looking for.

The drive took Jack nearly two hours and he prayed the whole way that his hunch would be right. After all, he didn’t know Mac, and he didn’t know how dogs in general thought. Jack was acting on instinct, going off of his gut to lead him in the right direction. The sun had just set by the time Jack arrived and parked.

“Well,” Jack found himself talking to himself yet again. “If this doesn’t pan out, I’ll have to call it a night.”

 In the twilight, Jack started to walk around the paths of the cemetery. He had realized that with Mac being the brilliant dog that he was, he may have been visiting Pena instead of visiting places from his past.

“If the zombie apocalypse starts right now,” Jack looked at the grave markers as with a weary glance, “I’m running for the hills and leaving your sorry ass behind, Mac. No offense, but it’s every man for himself when it comes to zombies.”

 Then as if summoned by his words, Jack spotted a shape among the tombstones. He stopped, letting his eyes adjust to the fading light, until the shape clarified into a familiar shaggy form.

“Hey Mac!” Jack called loudly.

The dog rose from where he had lain down and turned to look at the man, now walking towards him.

“Hey buddy.” Jack greeted the dog as he came level with him. “Thought I might find you here. I always go talk to my dad when I’ve had a hard day.”

Jack’s father had died a few months before the end of his rotation. He had missed the funeral, but thankfully he had been on good terms before his father died and still sat by his grave stone and chatted.

“So, this is Pena.” Jack gestured to the grave marker in front of the dog.

Mac dipped his head in a nod, then sat back down, resting his chin on his paws with a sigh as he looked at the grave of his teacher and best friend. Knowing the sorrow the dog felt, Jack sat down and started scratching the dog’s ears in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

“I wish you could tell me about him.” Jack muttered.

Again, the dog sighed and shifted to lean into Jack’s hand a little harder.

~*~

Jack got home after midnight. After running around the greater Los Angeles area all day, the four flights up to his apartment felt like a mountain. The dog stopped at each landing and watched as Jack trudged, each step harder than the last, then waited as Jack fumbled with his key.

Once inside the apartment Mac walked the rooms, checking ever door and cabinet, lingering by Jack’s bedroom where the floor and wall was torn up from the bomb. Jack collapsed into his reclining chair with a groan.

“Give it a rest.” He called over to Mac. “Do you ever run out of energy? We’re safe enough here, come lay down.”

He gave the floor one more huff before trotting over to jump up on the chair with Jack.

“Oy, watch your paws.” Jack moved a paw off his stomach.

Mac turned around, stepping on Jack a few more times, before finally settling down right on Jack’s chest, his face tucked on Jack’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad someone’s comfortable.” Jack sighed.

Mac sighed in response and closed his eyes. Jack tried to shift without disturbing the pup, but he was a bit to big to be a lap dog, more like a lap boulder.

“How are you so heavy?” Jack shifts so his arm is around Mac’s belly. “You barely come up to my knee.”

Shifting one last time, Jack decides that’s as good as it’s gonna get and closes his eyes. Can’t get much better with Mac sitting on his chest, but he wouldn’t change anything. It’s the most comfortable he’s been in a long time.


End file.
